rabbidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rabbid
Rabbids are rabbit alien-like creatures that appear in the Rayman universe. Most of the time, they are antagonists. Their names are a portmanteau of "rabid" and "rabbit". In the previous games, they are called bunnies. They primarily appear in a spin-off series known as the Rabbid series. They are the "anti-mascots" to Ubisoft. Professor Barranco 3, leader of them all since Serguei dissapeared, has one blue eye and one red eye. History The Rabbids were first appeared in 2006 images and videos for Rayman Raving Rabbids officially released by Ubisoft in April 2006, in which they are portrayed as zombie-like enemies that were set to take over the world. By the time the final game was released in November 2006 It turned to to be a party game akin to the Mario Party series due to the game being a Wii release game, and while the Rabbids are still portrayed as crazed aliens that tried to take over the world, their main purpose right now is to provide comic relief. 6 more games have been released- Rayman Raving Rabbids 2 in 2007,Rayman Kart in 2007, Rayman Raving Rabbids TV Party in 2008, Rabbids Go Home in 2009, Raving Rabbids: Travel in Time in 2010, Rabbids Alive and Kicking in 2011 and Rabbids Land in 2012. February 24, 2017, Rabbids Crazy Rush comes out for Android and on August 29 2017, they play a very important role in Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle, teaming up with Mario and crew to save the Mushroom Kingdom. They are TV series called "Rabbids Invasion" on Nick. Hahaha they go "BWAH". Origin The main series, not much is known where the rabbids originally came from.The GBA version of the first game, however, said that the Rabbids were once peaceful creatures of the Glade of Dreams, as told by Ly the Fairy, but turned evil due to being bullied by the other creatures. It is unknown if Rabbids Go Home rebooted their origins or not as Rayman did not appear in any Rabbids games since the third game. Rabbids Go Home also seems to suggest they are from the moon (like in the season 2 of the show). However, since Rayman makes cameos in the French Rabbid comic books and that the Rabbids appear as enemies in Rayman Adventures, it seems that the Rabbids being from the Glade of Dreams might still be Canon.. Appearance Some of the Rabbids have a different appearance. They usually have white fur everywhere except inside its rabbit-like ears, around their eyes, on their ears, paws, and under their feet, showing pale skin. They usually have blue eyes, but when in an adrenaline rush, their eyes turn red and they scream, which is their most notable feature. Therefore, the leader has one blue eye and one red eye. They have paws with an opposable thumbs on each paw and no fingers. They also have buck teeth and feet with no toes. There sounds a.k.a. voices are Carlos Alazraqui, Tom Kenny, Mr. Lawerence, Howie Mandel, Jan Rabson, Jess Harnell, Frank Welker, Dee Bradley Baker, Trevor Devall, Sam Vincent, Lee Tockar, Gregg Berger and Chris Sanders. There leader also voice Tom Kenny. Names There's all 10 (or ten) rabbids named: * Rabbid: The leader of the Rabbids. * Harvey: The funniest and first rabbid. * Robby: The craziest and second rabbid. * Greg: The wildest and third rabbid. * Tim: The calm and fourth rabbid. * Moose: The tallest and fifth rabbid. * West-ley: The voodoo and sixth rabbid. * Bob: The frozen and seventh rabbid. * Hoodie: The hooded and eighth rabbid. * Fred: The "wit-less, or wit-more" and ninth rabbid. * Marco: The final and tenth rabbid. Personality Rabbids are chaotic, crazy, and wild, at first trying to take over the world and leaving chaos in their wake, but they eventually abandon the idea to have fun and goof off. They are also very curious, trying to figure out Earth's culture and mechanics. Another of their goals is to go to the Moon, either because they believe that's where they're really from, or they are fascinated by its properties. Rabbids are also notably very stupid. According to Lapinibernatus (an ancestor of the Rabbids), they were at first very smart a long time ago, but as the ages pass, their brains became significantly smaller and became the dumb Rabbids we know today. However, there are some Rabbids maintain a higher intelligence, such as Professor Barranco III and Mad Rabbid. When they put on a costume or wig, they can take their cosplay seriously, acting like what the costume is based on. Rabbids are kind to each other, but occasionally show aggression, having fights or showdowns. People and animals can be very annoyed by the Rabbids due to their stupidity and chaotic nature, to the point where animals attack the Rabbids. But Rabbids can attack humans if they're in a "red eye adrenaline rush," where their eyes turn red, their heads shake uncontrollably, and they will yell "BWAAAAAAAAAH!" (or "DAAAAAAAAAH!"). Rabbids love to dance, sing ANY song people can think of, cause chaos, use Plungers, and pull pranks. Rabbids seem to adore anything that's different, especially if the Rabbid is different. Professor Barranco III was made their leader because he has one blue eye and one red eye. In Rabbid Schnoz, the rabbids followed a Rabbid because he was wearing a rubber nose. When John swapped bodies with a Rabbid in Being Rabbid-part 2, the Rabbids made him their king because he could talk. Abilities In the Raving Rabbids franchise, the Rabbids had no special abilities. Rabbids are really stupid and only a handful are smart. Regular Rabbids are smart enough to create traps and platforms, such as towers, ramps, and rockets to the Moon. The smarter Rabbids can build very advanced technology compared to regular Rabbids, such as Time Traveling Washing Machine and the Flying Yellow Submarine. It is also shown that the Rabbids can survive the vacuum of space, being able to colonize an asteroid belt or the Moon. The Rabbids are shown to be quite strong as the can wrestle without any pain what so ever. Some of the costumes the Rabbids wear can give the Rabbids the characteristics based on that costume. In the 3 Rayman Raving Rabbids series, Rabbids have an ability to "sing" in English or even Spanish. They can even sing songs from famous artists such as Amy Winehouse and Queen. This was not shown in Rabbids Go Home, due to them singing Romanian songs in their own gibberish language, but it's possible that they can still sing in English. In Hungry Shark Evolution, there is a baby called the "Rabbid Shark," which is a Rabbid in a shark costume. It can be implied that Rabbids can breathe underwater due to their tendency to take their cosplay seriously, but is non canon to the real franchise. This baby can stun enemies by shooting a plunger at them with a plunger gun. In Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle, the Rabbids merged with the SupaMerge goggles gained many abilities, such as flight, enhanced jump, enhanced strength, ice/earth powers, and many others. The Rabbids that were dressed as Mario, Luigi, Peach and Yoshi had special abilities that help them in battle, such as healing, protection or added damage. Those Rabbids and some of corrupted Rabbids were given blasters, bombs and mallets that can destroy platforms or damage other Rabbids. In Rabbids Crazy Rush, Rabbids can jump high and run fast, and depending on the outfit your Rabbid is wearing, it can have enhanced strength, enhanced jump, or twice the cans. Relationships Humans Humans have grown accustomed to the Rabbids and accepted them as a relatively normal part of life. In general, most people hate the Rabbids and consider them to be very annoying and rude. They get very annoyed at the Rabbids due to their stupidity and shenanigans. However, there are some people that like the Rabbids and help them whenever they're in trouble, such as Zak and Alice. The Rabbids don't really think much about the humans and cause often havoc in the lives of humans unintentionally. Government Rabbids are a mystery to the government and don't know their true intentions at all. In Rabbids Invasion, the scientists performed special tests (which the Rabbids always fail) to gather data on their intelligence. In Season 4, The Special Unit becomes suspicious of the Rabbids and their flying submarine, believing that the Rabbids are going to take over the world by mistaking Otto Torx's map and domination plans for the Rabbids. In Rabbids Go Home, the Verminators try to kill the Rabbids and bring back their stuff that was being used for the tower. Animals Most animals try to attack the Rabbids if they annoy the animals too much or by natural instinct. Some animals are tamed by the Rabbids and become their pets/livestock, such as chicks, chickens, and even a Doberman. Notable Rabbids See: Types of Rabbids * White Rabbids * Professor Barranco 3 * Serguei * Semi -Leaders * Rabbid Shark * Rabbid Mario * Rabbid Luigi * Rabbid Peach * Rabbid Yoshi * Spawny * Corrupted Rabbids fused with the SupaMerge * Rabbid Quadrio * Bwrabbid bwaluigi * Bwrabbid bwario *Lapinibernatus (Hibernation Rabbid) *Gorilla Rabbid *Mini-Rabbid *Nerdy Rabbid *Jungle Rabbid Enemy Rabbids in Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle *Ziggy *Hopper *Smasher *Supporter *Buckler *Peek-a-Boo *Valkyrie *Bwario *Bwaluigi *Lava Queen *Collector *Smuggler *Summoner Boss Rabbids *Pirabbid Plant *Rabbid Kong *Blizzy *Sandy *Icicle Golem *Calavera *Phantom of the Bwahpera *Bwah trio Songs sung by Rabbids * Another One Bites The Dust (Queen) * Born to be Wild (Steppenwolf) * Celebration (Kool & the Gang) * Dark Iron Bunnies * Funkytown (Lipps Inc.) * The Drunken Sailor Remix * Girls Just Wanna Have Fun (Cyndi Lauper) * Good Time (Chic) * Heaven Must be Missing an Angel (Tavares) * Hip Hop Hooray (Naughty by Nature) * Kore ga Watashi no Ikiru Michi''' (これが私の生きる道, '''"This is the Way That I Live") (Puffy AmiYumi) * La Bamba * Ladies Night (Kool & the Gang) * Misirlou * Open Book (The Rakes) * Papa's Got A Brand New Bag (James Brown) * Satisfaction (The Rolling Stones) * Smoke On The Water ( Deep Purple) * Teenager In Love (Dion and the Belmonts) * Toxic (Britney Spears) * The Butcher Deejay (Sergei & Rabbids) * You Know I'm No Good (Amy Winehouse) Non- Rabbidized songs * Jungle Boogie (Kool and the Gang) 7am-9am * ABC (The Jackson Five) 9am-12pm * Soul Bossa Nova (Quincy Jones)12pm-2pm * Trick Me (Kelis) 2pm-4pm * Le Freak (Chic) 4pm-6pm * Acceptable in the 80's (Calvin Harris) 6pm-8pm * Wake Me Up (Wham!) 8pm-10pm Trivia *In the Rabbids Land Minigame Tunnel de L'amour it is Revealed that Rabbids find Their Mates by Seeing if the Pictures on Their Bodies Match Up. *In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, A Rabbid appears as a Mii Fighter Hat, and an Assist Trophy. Gallery Rabbid/gallery YKING.jpg Born to be wild.png Ice screenshot 20170530-191407.png Singing.jpg Ice screenshot 20170909-213820.png 1.png 2.png ice_screenshot_20171128-174219.png ice_screenshot_20171128-174252.png rayman raving rabbids tv party another one bites the dust-screenshot.png Maxresdefault-1.jpg Ice screenshot 20171128-174303.png Rayman raving rabbids tv party-550659.jpg Nite.jpg Ice screenshot 20171118-171119.png Ice screenshot 20170814-190755.png signal lapins cretins-screenshot.png Ice screenshot 20180308-222619.png Ice screenshot 20180308-222635.png Ice screenshot 20180308-222650.png Ice screenshot 20180308-222739.png Ice screenshot 20180308-222808.png Ice screenshot 20180308-222605.png Ice screenshot 20180308-222444.png Ice screenshot 20180308-222413.png Born to be Wild - Singing - 100% (Rayman Raving Rabbids TV Party)-screenshot piano.png Mario+rabbids-kingdom-battle-nintendo-switch-finale-mario-yoshi-peach-luigi-rabbid-clones-statue.jpg Donkey Kong and friends.jpg Overlay.jpg ThW0UG2XWO.jpg 4a60a06082e472aa0b6241c1f928e49f-2627664-512-341.jpg 812Lhg55-4L.jpg 1030948.jpg 91NsOK8hOkL. SL1500 .jpg Rabbid is holding the Miniature Ray.jpg Two Rabbids with the Shopping Cart Rocket.jpg 51UD6H2v5xL. SX331 BO1,204,203,200 .jpg Coque-gel-iphone-7-4-7-lapins-cretins-burger-c.jpg Rabbid is holding a wrench.jpg|A Rabbid with a fork Three Cowboy Rabbids.jpg Rabbids-Adventure-Party.jpg Category:Rabbid Category:Animals Category:Notable Rabbids Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Recurring characters Category:Antagonists Category:Former Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Main Protagonists Category:Jal Category:Poel Category:Eam Category:Sweet Category:BWAAAAAAH! Category:ERY Category:Bwaaah Category:Dwrad Category:Characters who won't be in smash bitcch